h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikki Chadwick (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Rikki Chadwick from H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. File:Rikki in Mako.jpg File:Rikki Chadwick.png File:Rikki's Tail.jpg File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png File:Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg File:Couples.png File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Emma Consolating Cleo.jpg File:Girls Sleeping.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg FIle:Rikki In Water.jpg File:Candy and Miriam.jpg File:S01E20.jpg File:Watch.jpg File:RikkiFace.jpg File:Rikki.png File:Rikki 2.png File:Rikki Waving.png File:Rikki Braids.png File:Rikki Laughing.png File:Rikki and Zane at Rikki's.jpg File:Zikki.png File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png File:Rikki And Will.png File:Rikki With Camera.png|Rikki swimming File:Rikki Filming Sharks.png|Rikki underwater File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki swimming File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Rikki Protecting The Secret.jpg File:Rikki Selling Fish.jpg File:Emma & Rikki.png File:Girls at beach.jpg File:Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Rikki Sad.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:Rikki And Zane On The Roof.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Happy.jpg File:Rikki's After Party.png File:Rikki Using Powers.png File:Rikki's Bar.png File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Rikki On Chair.jpg File:Rikki Infront of Rikki's.png File:Rikki In Forest.jpg File:Rikki As Rikko.png File:Rikki In Red.png File:Rikki And Elliot.png File:Rikki Fist.png File:Emma With Disgust.jpg File:Rikki Talking.jpg File:Rikki Working.png File:Rikki Using Power.png File:Zane Gave Rikki A Dress.png File:Rikki In Trouble.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Zano.png File:S02E23.jpg File:Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg File:Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg File:Rikki Laughing.jpg File:Rikki In Fire.jpg File:Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg File:Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Rikki in Underwater Cave.jpg File:De5124fe90_56964987_o2.jpg File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Rikki season 3.png File:Passers-by.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki.png File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg|Rikki boiling water File:Rikki bikini.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Limited Transformation.png|Rikki transforming File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Nate Train In Action.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Pants on Fire.jpg File:Rikki With Wish Granting on Face.jpg File:Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Bullies.jpg File:Episode16.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG|Rikki drying her tail File:Rikki And a Dolphin.jpg File:Gift of Affection.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki & Zane, Kisses and Ice Cream.jpg|Rikki kissing Zane File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Zane Kissing Mermaid Rikki.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG|Rikki using her powers File:Bubble.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.png|Rikki drying her tail File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg|Rikki drying her tail File:Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap0541.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki Swimming.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki In Red.jpg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Normal 076.jpg File:Rikki Versus Tentacle.jpg File:PD5.JPG File:S02E03.JPG|Rikki and Zane kissing File:S02E24.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.jpg File:168.JPG File:Rikki zane.jpg File:H2o.png File:S01E18.jpg File:2kodh5.png File:Graduation Party.jpg File:Zane and Rikki at Rikki's.jpg File:Normal bscap481.jpg File:Normal bscap059.jpg File:Normal bscap495.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Kiss on Dock.jpg|Rikki and Zane kissing File:Bscap550.jpg File:Bscap481.jpg File:Bscap055.jpg File:Bscap239.jpg File:Bscap321.jpg File:Bscap125.jpg File:Bscap469.jpg File:Bscap442.jpg File:Bscap297.jpg File:Bscap222.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap331.jpg File:Zane Giving the Dress to Rikki.jpg File:RikkiZaneKiss.jpg File:RikkiAndZane.jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 03.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Beach.png File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:S03E04.png File:S02E11.png File:S03E18.png File:S02E07.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Rikki (2).png File:Bscap0506.jpg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Mischievous Mermaids.png File:235038.jpg|Rikki unconscious File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Rikki's Pyrokinesis.png File:Untitled 3.jpg File:rikki2.jpg File:Them.jpg File:Bella And Rikki.jpg File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:rikki2.png|Rikki swimming File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg|Rikki in Mako Mermaids File:Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg|Rikki with Cleo and Bella swimming File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG|Rikki boiling water File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg File:ZaneAndRikkiKiss.jpg File:Rikki Kidnapped.jpg File:Rikki Tailed.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Emma Rikki Cleo.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:Rikki at the Cafe.jpeg File:Tentacle Grabs Rikki.jpg File:Water Tentacle Behind Rikki.jpeg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.png File:S03E01.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:S02E10.jpg|Rikki spying with Emma and Cleo. File:Weilan, Ondina and Rikki Spying.jpg File:Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Rikki And Zane.jpg File:Emma and rikki.png File:Rikki_and_Emma_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation (2).jpg File:Rikki With Red Locket.jpg File:Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Rikki in Museum With Bracelet.jpg File:Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.jpg File:Emma and Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Rikki Using Power.jpg File:Chris Fangirling Out.png File:Metamorphosis.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Using_Powers.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Bath_time.png File:Giving_Away_Their_Power.jpg File:Mermaids_Confronting_Denman.jpg File:Mermaids_Surprised.jpg File:Hazard_Team.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids_Underwater.png File:Rikki_and_Emma_on_Rocks.png File:Girls_With_Nate.jpg File:Big_Nate,_Cleo,_Rikki_and_Emma_2.jpg File:Reviving_Miriam.jpg File:3mermaids.jpg File:Emma_Cleo_Rikki_Mermaid.jpg File:Girls_at_Beach_2.jpg File:Group_Hug.jpg File:H2O_Girls.jpg File:Cleo_Powers.png File:Change_is_Over_Rated.png File:Looking_At_The_Moon.jpg File:Mermaids_vs_The_Rain.png File:Chatham_And_The_Girls.jpg File:Control.png File:Cleo_In_The_Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01_Metamorphosis.jpg File:S02E13.jpg File:Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids.png File:ECRWaving.png File:ECRRunning.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikki.png File:Lewis_Talking_to_Mermaids.png File:S01E03.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:S01E17.jpg File:Mermaids_Trapped.jpg Lisa with Crystal Dolphin.jpg File:Mermaids_Playing_Sick.png File:Rikki,_Emma_And_Cleo.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation.jpg File:Running Into Water.png File:Emma and Rikki in Play-Here.jpg File:Friends.png File:Cooling_Down.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (7).jpg File:Girls and her Zane.jpg File:Don, Kim, Cleo, Emma and Rikki at the Camp.jpg File:Emma Looking Into Mirror.png File:Miriam's House.png File:Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Into Moon Pool.jpg File:Mermaids_At_School.png File:S02E15.jpg File:Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png File:Mermaids Cooking.png File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Spying Bella.jpg File:Girls Watch.png File:Mermaids At The Dock.jpg File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.png File:Charlotte_Using_Aerokinesis.jpg File:235040.jpg File:Back of the house, connected with the sea-1.png File:2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:S02E05.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:25426774.jpg File:H2OS22.jpg File:S1_BFF's.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:S02E26.jpg File:S02E21.jpg File:S02E12.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:H2O_24.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:Swimming_With_Dolphin.png File:S02E09.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E07.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S02E02.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:S03E02.jpg File:The_Girls_In_The_Moonpool_And_Unconscious_Will.jpg File:Will_Explaining_What_He_Saw.jpg File:Girls_Using_Atmokinesis.jpg File:A6.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Charlotte Boasting.jpg File:Seasontwo026.jpg File:Rikki and Will in Mako Forest.jpg File:Mermaids Near Big Ball.jpg File:Girls at the Marine Park (3).jpg File:Girls at the Cafe (3).jpg File:Girls Sleeping (2).jpg File:Byron says, you're fired.jpg File:Mermaids in Moon Pool (2).jpg File:Girls and her Will at the Beach.jpg File:Group Metamorphosis.png File:Mermaids Looking Away.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:Swimming_For_The_Boys.png File:Battle_Plan.jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Emma_and_Rikki_Walking.jpg File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron_and_his_Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:S02E01.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:ECRUnderwater.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:0group09.png File:S01E19.jpg File:00021876_H2O2_A3.jpg_rgb.jpg File:Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg File:Rikki_and_bella.jpg File:RikkiBellaCleoTail.png File:Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg File:H2o22.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Over_Will.jpg File:006powers.jpg File:Girls_at-mako_with_the_crystal.jpg File:Mo.jpg File:S03E04.jpg File:S03E26.jpg File:Normal_005.jpg File:Graduation.png File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:S02E14.jpg File:Mermaids_Splashing.png File:Mermaid_Train.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:Best_Friends.jpg File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Rikki_Underwater.jpg File:Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg File:Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Boys_at_the_Juice_Bar_(2).png File:Rikki With Bracelet.jpg File:Season 3.png File:Rikki in Museum.jpg File:Rikki and Mr. Singh (2).png File:Rikki Using Powers.jpg File:Rikki With Dragon Bracelet.png File:Back in Moon Pool.png File:Rikki in mako.jpg File:Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.png File:Rikki and Mr. Singh.png File:Rikki and Water.png File:Mermaids in Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki Returns to Moon Pool.jpg File:Rikki and Little Girl.jpg File:Chris and Rikki Doing Selfie.jpg File:Friends.jpg File:Girls Hanging at the Cafe.jpg File:Girls Shopping.jpg File:Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Miriam Return.jpg File:Rikki Manipulating Waterfall.png DE62BDD0-3BB4-4BD2-8878-7F1E5390A9BF.jpeg 3D10A643-6CB4-48CB-ADA6-D44D756B12CE.jpeg BC8281ED-3DC8-4A6F-A76B-177C910A8438.png Running Into Water.png Rikki calling.png Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble (behind the scenes).jpg Emma, rikki, cleo (photo in the Sertori's kitchen).jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 1).jpg Rikki, Cleo and Emma in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 4.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 3.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 2.jpg Rikki, cleo and emma at cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg Cleo,rikki and bella in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Cleo, bella, rikki and will in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg Rikki on the bed.png Rikki and the moon.jpg Cleo and Rikki Worried.jpg Rikki and Nate.jpg Rikki, Emma and Cleo.jpg Emma, Cleo and Rikki.png Girls at School (3).jpg Rikki and Bella Talking at the Cafe.jpg Pastries.jpg Three Frozen Colas.jpg Rikki Someone Help Elliot.jpg Bella and Rikki at the Cafe.jpg Girls at School (4).jpg Turtle Eggs are Cute.jpg She sure is.jpg Emma Pouring It on the Ground.jpg Lewis Meets Bella.jpg Will Explaining What He Saw.jpg Beach party.jpg Best Friends.jpg 3x20 - Rikki Pyrokinesis 2.gif 3x20 - Rikki Pyrokinesis.gif H20 2x02-Pyrokinesis.gif Gelidkinesis 1-2.gif Gelidkinesis 1-1.gif Lewis and Friends (3).jpg Lewis and Friends (2).jpg Girls Shopping and Walking.jpg Wilfred and Rikki.jpg Rikki Hiding.jpg Girls Are Doing Homework.jpg Rikki and Zane Holding the MP3 Player.jpg H20 2x02-Cryokinesis 2.gif Emma Panics.jpg Emma Talking with Rikki and Cleo.jpg Watch (2).jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Merpeople Category:Images of Mermaids Category:Images of Rikki Chadwick